User talk:Bleachmasta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome! Welcome to BFF! I read Rajingu and I liked it, I'd say keep up the good work. And you're new right? Even better! So... yeah, Welcome! If you ever need any help, be sure to contact the admins or myself. Cheers! 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Hi! Welcome to BFF, I may appear as a new user but I was here on BFF for a decent amount of time now...Hehehe I hope u'll have a hell of a good time here...If u need help with RPs, chars, articles, arc., ect... be sure to ask! Yachiru619 02:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry I understand so u don't have to worry about itGrizzaka 01:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha Well, considering I'm the guy who runs this place, I kinda know that lol. I just like how the light blue looks on my pages, in comparison to the dark blue from a normal link. It's just a personal preference. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted to know how it all worked. But thanks anyway. I like Vazdah btw...pretty cool dude. =P RazeOfLight 20:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Learn to rp Want to learn how to rp?Td5 05:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) To learn how to rp is better while doing it in a rp. I was fortunate enough to learn it in my first rp without help as I picked up how to rp by reading my opponent's first post, just not everyone is able to. When you can do a rp is fine and its the best way to learn. Although, there are rules that most members follow.Td5 06:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC)